


Obsidian Allure

by jyanchabin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alley kissing, Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Nightclub, Teasing, before they embark on sexy times pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanchabin/pseuds/jyanchabin
Summary: Hakyeon's black, sexy ensemble shamelessly riles up his boyfriend during their evening out at the nightclub.Sufficed to say, heated retaliation ensues once they're outside. But Hakyeon's not complaining.-- Part of the Intoxicating Nbin Kiss Lottery





	Obsidian Allure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicbabyleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicbabyleo/gifts).

> PROMPT: Desperation Kiss + Nightclub AU + 'Really was his fault for wearing all black. He should know what a deadly look it is on him.'

It truly _was_ Hakyeon’s fault for wearing all black tonight. He should’ve known what a deadly look it was on him, been more aware of how such an ensemble would drive Hongbin wild under the bewildering flickers of light that nightclub had to offer.

It truly was a travesty just how alluring he’d looked in that thin, black V-neck shirt which hung sinfully low down into Hakyeon’s torso; enough to expose slithers of a cheekbone and extortionate amounts of bronzed skin that Hongbin’s palms were now graciously caressing under the dim-lit alleyway outside, complimented beautifully by the moonlight.

Not to mention a pair of ludicrously tight leather pants which had accentuated every curve of Hakyeon’s waist and thighs, sporting a material that rippled under the faintest, kaleidoscopic flashes of fluorescent light in that just as tightly packed room - complete with a thick, black choker that truly formed a deadly ensemble from the start. All enough to rouse all of the deepest desires within Hongbin, and what prompted him to drag Hakyeon out of that club at the first opportunity he got.

He needed to savour his company alone, and Hakyeon had been a more than a willing companion to fulfil his request.

Without much warning Hongbin pinned the other man against the brick-walled alleyway, faces and lips bare millimetres apart which stirred an uncharacteristically feral level of hunger from deep inside Hongbin’s loins; right now, he wanted nothing more than to savour those glistening lips, attached to the owner of those rivetingly sparkling eyes and alluring physique. To relish in the taste of him until he left him breathless and robbed him of clarity after every succinctly seductive manoeuvre he had pulled off tonight, what made him so desperate to take him out in the first place.

Ragged breaths extruded visibly cold air against each other’s mouths before, rather abruptly, Hongbin had leaned in and pressed his lips against Hakyeon’s, sparks immediately erupting in his mind at the electrifying contact, all the more shocked by the almost immediate level of animalistic reciprocation received on his end.

They kissed messily, hungrily with frequent withdrawals for breath – afraid they would suffocate from having engulfed too much of the other in such haste. A little too lightheaded from the heated exchanges, going back and forth like unrelenting tides pounding against a rugged, sandy shore; there seemed an undeniably irresistible, magnetic force shared between their lips.

“B-Bin ah-“ the elder of the two murmured thickly, wetly as he felt Hongbin finally withdraw completely from his moistened lips. “We-we should take this elsewhere…”

And Hongbin was panting – trembling, pale arms planted either side of Hakyeon’s heaving shoulders against the filthy brick walls of the alley, all sense of logic lost to him, mind ablaze. It took a moment to regain his composure and breathe at a speed of normality, even laughing at the absurdity of it all, leaning a little into Hakyeon’s neck and tickling it with giggly, uneven breaths.

“W-we should, aish, I’m sorry hyung, I-“

“What for?” the other man softly interrupted. “I riled you up pretty badly in there, and _that?_ Well, that retaliation was pretty fucking hot…”

Hakyeon propelled himself off the wall’s surface in an instant to coax his arms around Hongbin’s waist, pressing them impossibly closer together and leaning into the shell of his ear with a dangerously low tone: “Maybe you could show me more of that side to you when we get back to my place...”

And through the mutually shared warmth between their tightly-bound bodies, Hongbin thought he would be out of his mind to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, dear prompter!
> 
> From the get go, I was immediately lured in by the simplistic sexiness of this prompt, and I just hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did enjoy writing it!! >/////< 💓💕
> 
> \- Mod L


End file.
